


Fan Art (for: We're all a little broken inside)

by NerdCat_aydsa (blue_bunnycat)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adoption, Banishment, Dysfunctional Family, Family Feels, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_bunnycat/pseuds/NerdCat_aydsa
Summary: Fan art for this amazing frost iron fic :)https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977025/chapters/29666733





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MonPetitTresor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonPetitTresor/gifts).



> Fan art for this amazing frost iron fic :)  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977025/chapters/29666733


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit hard because I had some trouble designing Tony's younger elf form. So, I apologize if Tony looks too OC...I tried my best to follow the descriptions that MonPetitTresor wrote but I feel like I'm not capturing the elvish Tony essence so well. 
> 
> But I still hope you like it~ ♡ ฅ(⌯͒•ɪ •⌯͒)ฅ


End file.
